goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Return to Super Adventure Land
| image = Good-Luck-Charlie-Return-To-Super-Adventure-Land.jpg | caption = Teddy kissing the frog at Super Adventure Land | season = 2 | production = 227 | broadcast = 52 | expr = | coexpr = | supr = | conspr = | producer = | writer = Erika Kaestle & Patrick McCarthy | director = Bob Koherr | us = October 23, 2011 | international = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = |title = "Return To Super Adventure Land"|number = 26|airdate = October 23, 2011,|previous = Scary Had A Little Lamb|next = Can You Keep a Secret?}} While on a family trip to Super Adventure Land, Gabe and Amy are asked to appear in a commercial for the park, but Amy does what she always does and messes everything up and is fired; leaving Gabe to do the commercial by himself; while another lady replaces Amy's spot in the commercial Meanwhile, Emmett helps Teddy get a job at Super Adventure Land as a princess to his frog prince, but then she finds out she has to kiss Emmett. She dreams about kissing Emmett but then develops feelings for Emmett, which scares him, forcing him to quit. Emmett gets replaced, which gets messy because the replacement is Spencer, meaning Teddy will have to kiss Spencer. Also, PJ becomes a budding chef and makes elaborate dinners for the family, but is frustrated when Bob starts taking it for granted. Episode Summary When the Duncans take a family trip to Super Adventure Land, Gabe and Amy get offered a job to be in a commercial, but when they receive the script, Amy is upset that Gabe gets most of the lines and she only gets one, so she makes a few tweaks to the script. Meanwhile, Emmett gives Teddy a job at Super Adventure Land so she could save up for a new car, but soon she discovers that the job Emmett got her is to portray the princess in the classic fairy tale The Princess & The Frog and Emmett is the frog. Also, Bob is so pleased with P.J.'s cooking that he would do anything to get more even doing his homework for him. End Credits Bob tells Amy that he bought a working time machine and he proves it to her by going back to the day they went to Super Adventureland, then Bob seeing it worked decides he wants to go back to before they had kids! Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Background Information *This is the first episode where P.J. finds out he has a gift for cooking. Production Information * Errors Continuity * Allusions *The title of the episode might be an allusion of the video game Kirby's Return to Dreamland, which was released in the US the day after this episode aired. *PJ has a report due on Wuthering Heights. This is a reference to the novel Wuthering Heights written by Emily Bronte also known as Ellis Belle *Bradley Steven Perry's real-life mother, Kimberly Perry, made a cameo in this episode as a mother who replaced Amy (Gabe's mother) in the Super Adventure Land Commercial. **This was lampshaded by Gabe himself when he states "Well, you actually look more like my mom than she does". *When Amy said “ I’m ready for my close up Mr. Flufferman” she was quoting it like “I’m ready for my close up Mr. Devill”. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh *Micah Williams as Emmett Heglin *Brian Palermo as Danny Flufferman References Category:Episodes Category:Teddy Duncan Category:Amy Duncan Category:Gabe Duncan Category:Emmett Heglin Category:Super Adventure Land Category:Tall Characters